Fireflies
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Sweet and fluffy one-shot with my Tommy/OC pairing. Tommy and Shannon watch the fireflies together before they leave for America. (Pre-EY setting)


A/N: Tell me what ya think of this little oneshot!

* * *

_March 1912, Dunfanaghy, Co. Donegal, Ireland_

21-year-old Tommy Ryan, clad in a ragged white shirt and a pair of khaki colored trousers held up by dark gray suspenders, stood against his favorite tree deep in the woods overlooking their village. He ran a hand through his light brown curls and scratched his chin. His warm hazel eyes were wide and alert as he waited and watched for his girlfriend.

Suddenly, he felt something drop onto shoulders, and a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" teased a girl's voice.

18-year old Shannon O'Neal planted a soft kiss on her boyfriend's face as she jumped off of his shoulders. She wore a floral patterned pink dress and her long strawberry blonde hair was down and wavy. Her bright blue eyes held a wily twinkle.

"Were you in the tree?" Tommy asked, his eyes widening even more in disbelief.

"Eye, I was," Shannon giggled, a sly smile playing on her soft lips.

"Yer sneaky, girly," Tommy told her with a wily smirk as he scooped her up in his arms. "And ye know what I do to sneaky girls, don't ye?" He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"What?" Shannon asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do ye do, boyo?" She rubbed her nose softly against his.

"This," Tommy said, slowly stepping backwards towards a rushing waterfall with her in his arms.

"What?" Shannon repeated, cocking a confused eyebrow as she was carried backwards.

Tommy smirked even wider as he purposely fell back into the waterfall. "THAT!" he yelled, laughing as he pulled her close to him.

Shannon's mouth dropped and she slapped his shoulder. "YOU ARSE!" she screamed, giggling hysterically as she straddled him in the water.

"Am I a handsome arse at least?" Tommy wanted to know, cracking a sly grin as he pressed his lips against hers.

"The handsomest arse I ever did see," Shannon replied, smiling as she rubbed her nose against his again.

The Irish sweethearts splashed around in the waterfall for the next hour, but as it darkened, they decided to get out and dry off so they could both be home in time for supper.

Soaking wet, they stepped onto dry land and laid down together in the soft grass. They could faintly hear the different animals and insects making their various nighttime sounds and a cool breeze swept over them. The sun had already set, and the moon was slowly coming into view.

"I don't want 'ta leave Ireland, Tommy," Shannon whimpered, snuggling into her boyfriend's soaked white shirt.

"Ye don't have to, Shanny, but I'm leavin' in a month," Tommy whispered, planting soft kisses on his girlfriend's face.

"I don't want 'ta be without you," Shannon told him as he eyes welled with tears.

"Then come with me," Tommy told her as a small smile played at his lips.

"Ye know I will, I'm just goin' 'ta miss it here so much," Shannon choked out with a sniffle.

"So am I, but we'll be back in a few years, I promise ye." Tommy gently brushed a loose strand of her soaking wet hair out of her face.

"Can we just not go home tonight?" Shannon asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"What do ye mean?" Tommy was confused.

"I'm not very hungry, I'd rather just lay here with ye and watch the fireflies," Shannon whispered, snuggling even closer against him.

"Ye want 'ta sleep out here in the woods?" Tommy cracked a wide grin, kissing her forehead.

"I'd sleep anywhere 'ta be next to you," Shannon told him softly.

"Yer me sweet princess." Tommy smiled warmly at his girlfriend and gently stroked the side of her face.

"Yer me charming prince." Shannon giggled softly at her boyfriend and kissed his neck.

They cuddled in their cozy embrace as they watched the fireflies flitter by in the night. The stars were twinkling a bright yellow as the moon cast it's glow down onto the waterfall, making it sparkle.

Tommy kissed his girlfriend again. "Look at the stars, sweet," he mumbled into the darkness.

Shannon rubbed noses with her boyfriend. "They're beautiful, love," she whispered into the night.

"And the fireflies too," Tommy continued, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, they're so twinkly," Shannon giggled, burying her face in his wet shirt.

"They are, they really are," Tommy agreed, engaging her in a soft yet passionate kiss.

* * *

Plz tell me what you think! And I'll update EY soon! :)


End file.
